Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World/Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III
Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III is the third edition of a three volume series of Bleach novels by Ryohgo Narita that centers on Shūhei Hisagi.Crunchyroll.com 04-24-2017 Plot 'Opening' Hikone Ubuginu recalls the first moment they came into existence, waking up and having no memories at all, not of a childhood nor of a past life. Yet despite that, Hikone was created by fusing thousands of soul pieces together. Fragments of Hollows, Humans, and Shinigami; even Quincy that lived thousands of years ago and fragments of the Soul King. However, due to this unnatural and paradoxical existence, Hikone's body could not keep itself together, not until Tokinada Tsunayashiro collected a "piece" of the Soul King strong enough to force the others together. It was this specific piece that gave Hikone their first memory, in the form of a dream; a dream of being imprisoned.Bleach CFYOW III; Opening 3 While Hikone was an individual with their own feelings and desires, the countless and varying Souls that composed Hikone did as well causing an unmatched chaos within Hikone's psyche. Some pieces were misanthropes, while yet others were philanthropes, and one specific one yearned for bloodshed and detested all the others. However, thanks to Tokinada's guidance, Hikone was able to maintain dominance of their own existence due to a desire to become a beloved King for Tokinada. Likewise, Tokinada taught Hikone the necessity of bloodshed, which could satisfy their more violent components. 'Chapter 19' Hundreds of years before the Wandenreich war, Tokinada's wife, Kakyou, recently discovered his true nature. Yet despite this knowledge, she remains kind and compassionate and tries to empathize with him. Frustrated, Tokinada recalls how he was forced into marriage by his family. Extremely darwinistic, the Tsunayashiro family was adamant on remaining the leader and strongest of the Noble Houses and dedicated itself to culling the weak from their lineage.Bleach CFYOW; Chapter 19 Driven by his own urges, Tokinada settled on marriage with a lowly Shinigami originating from the Rukongai, planning on giving her great happiness only to brutally tear it away later on. Yet as Tokinada revealed his true intentions on the evening of their wedding ceremony, Kakyou did not fall into despair, but remained happy for herself and her best friend, Kaname Tōsen. Unable to comprehend her kindness and empathy, Tokinada only grew more frustrated with her. As Kakyou was a very promising and talented graduate from the Shin'ō Academy, even catching the attention of Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, Tokinada grew to resent her even more, yet was unable to get rid of her as his family was happy at such a successful "experiment". Yet one night a random Shinigami who befriended Kakyou confronted Tokinada about his treatment of his wife. As Tokinada unveiled the full truth to the Shinigami, the latter became enraged and attacked the noble. As the two fought, with Tokinada having the advantage, Kakyou discovered them and attempted to stop the fight. Taking advantage of the distraction, Tokinada slaughtered the Shinigami before turning his attention to Kakyou. As Kakyou releases her Zanpakutō, Suzumushi, Tokinada relishes the fact that he was finally able to break her happiness and proceeds to kill her as well. With her final words, Kakyou apologizes for not being able to "sweep away the clouds" of Tokinada's unhappiness. Upon hearing her empathic words full of pity, Tokinada trembled with fury, utterly unable to comprehend her kindness. Eventually calming down, Tokanada says that he had hoped to show her the true ugliness of the world, and in the way he opened up to her, he did love her to some degree. Afterwards, Tokinada returned to the heads of his family, where he lied about the circumstances of Kakyou's death. As Tokinada told them, he could not stand being married to a commoner and when he caught Kakyou commuting adultery with another Shinigami, he had killed them in self-defense. While the Tsunayashiro elders branded Tokinada as incompetent, they tried to cover up the event as they also had their secrets. Indeed, were it not for the interference of another noble, Shunsui Kyōraku, who brought the events to light, Tokinada's life might have been very different. In the present, Shunsui and his allies arrive at the fake Soul King Palace in the Valley of Screams. As Shunsui admires Tokinada's ability to construct the replica in secret, Yoruichi Shihōin wonders how he managed to achieve such a feat, especially since the mechanism that keeps the real Palace afloat is highly confidential. As Shunsui senses Tokinada's Reiatsu inside, he prepares to enter, though he orders Kenpachi Zaraki to stay behind for now. While Kenpachi is reluctant, he understands Shunsui's reasoning and begrudgingly accepts his duties as a captain. Interrupting them, Yoruichi brings up her and Byakuya Kuchiki's meeting with Tokinada earlier. As Yoruichi mentions, she would have killed Tokinada then and there for insulting Hisana Kuchiki if Byakuya hadn't held her back. Yoruichi does realize, however, that while Byakuya appeared calm, he barely managed to restrain himself and prevent a civil war from happening. Hearing this, Shunsui is grateful he had sent Byakuya and Tōshirō Hitsugaya away to investigate the Human World earlier. Entering the Palace, Shunsui is quickly confronted by Tokinada. As the two banter about their mutual history, Shunsui draws Katen Kyōkotsu and asks Tokinada about his plans, specifically the purpose of the replica palace. In response, Tokinada mocks Shunsui about the latter's rebellious actions, and that the Captain-Commander is turning against the very history of Soul Society itself. As Tokinada explains, the Tsunayashiro Family is the cornerstone of Soul Society's history, and turning against him is the equivalent of treason. Shunsui tries to refute him, saying that Tokinda is claiming sovereignty over not just Soul Society, but also the Human World and Hueco Mundo. In response, Tokinada claims that such a ruler would deserve respect, for allowing the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo to experience daylight for the first time. Tokinada then mentions the Wandenreich war, as hardly anyone is even aware of Ichigo Kurosaki's efforts to stop the three worlds from collapsing, and proceeds to ask if the Substitute Shinigami does not deserve his recognition. Upon hearing this, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck interrupts them and says that Ichigo does not care about such fame anyway. Tokinada refutes her, denying it is fair nonetheless, just as how Hollows and Arrancar like her are living a cursed existence. However, Nelliel ignores him, and states that Tokinada should not use Ichigo to justify his own selfishness. Hearing this, a curious Liltotto Lamperd asks Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez if Nelliel is Ichigo's partner. Surprised, Grimmjow denies this and states that Ichigo already has a Human partner, Orihime Inoue, someone far more compatible with him than an Arrancar. Ignoring them, Tokinada continues his argument, saying that he greatly admires Ichigo's efforts of saving Soul Society from Yhwach. Shunsui interrupts him and says that he knows what Tokinada truly wants: a world where all order and common sense is destroyed. Tokinada replies that in the Human World, both religion and science will be uprooted if the truth of their world is revealed, and that the Humans need to see the world for what it is; evil. Shunsui silently acknowledges the untold chaos that will erupt in the Human World if the truth of their existence and afterlives were to come out, and tells Tokinada to stop with his pretense. Tokinada does not want justice, nor does he want to reform the world; he just wants to watch everything break down into chaos, destruction, and anarchy which he believes to be the true nature of everything. Hearing this, everyone present sans Nanao and Yoruichi are in disbelief that Tokinada's ambitions stretch so far for such a meaningless goal. As Tokinada congratulates Shunsui for understanding him better than his own family, Tier Harribel interrupts him and asks him if he really wants to break down all of existence just for his own pleasure. Amused, Tokinada addresses the "Queen of Hueco Mundo" and confronts her with the existence all Hollows have, an unyielding drive to quench their desires, whether it is destruction, companionship, or beauty, in an attempt to fill the void in their hearts. Harribel refutes this, saying that as much as this world requires sacrifices, there is no need to enjoy them. But Tokinada counters by saying that to him, necessities and pleasure are one and the same. As everyone present is stunned with the realization just how insane Tokinada is, Kensei Muguruma breaks the silence by declaring his intention to fight. As if in response, Grimmjow, Kenpachi, and Candice Catnipp prepare to attack as well. Tokinada, however, is disappointed that nobody seems to understand his reasoning, and abandons all pretenses of trying to explain himself. Shunsui gives Tokinada a chance to turn himself in to be tried, but Tokinada asks him what exactly he will be accused of. In response, Shunsui reveals his knowledge of Hikone's illegal creation, among which is the grave crime of granting Shinigami powers to a being of Human essence. While Tokinada counters that the Gotei 13 did the same thing to Ichigo after Sōsuke Aizen's defeat, Shunsui says that it was a special circumstance that Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto gave express permission for. However, shortly afterwards the passage of time causes Tokinada's shadow to move beneath Shunsui, who immediately uses Kageoni to attack him. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Valley of Screams, Shinji Hirako stands atop the Nadeshiko flower platform generated by his Bankai. As Shinji thanks Sakanade for its hard work, he complains about how his Zanpakutō forced him to surround himself with his enemies. Looking at the mountains of Hollow corpses around him, all killed by each other, Shinji notes that Sakashima Yokoshima Happōfusagari does not recognize the difference between friends and foes. In fact, the Bankai extends that illusion towards everyone, causing enemies to become allies and allies to become enemies. However, this does make the Bankai nigh-useless in one-on-one fights. While Shinji is disappointed that Tokinada and Hikone were not present, as he could have made them attack each other, he prepares to leave. He does, however, chastise Sakanade for being a very uncooperative Zanpakutō, as the Shikai is useful against stronger opponents while the Bankai is only useful against weaker ones. Somewhere else in the Valley of Screams, Aura Michibane is fighting Kūgo Ginjō, Shūkurō Tsukishima, and Giriko Kutsuzawa, when she notices the army of Hollows created by Ikomikidomoe have all been killed. As Aura effortlessly turns intangible to avoid the others' attacks, Ginjō tries to probe her for information. While Yukio Hans Vorarlberna confirms that he helped Aura isolate Karakura Town, Ginjō wants to know Aura's end goal. In response, Aura asks Ginjō if he still desires to get revenge on the Shinigami. While Ginjō assumes Yukio told her about his past, Yukio reveals that it was the opposite, Aura came to him with information. It is then that Aura reveals to Ginjō that her father was the Fullbringer Tenshiyo Agata. As Ginjō recognizes the name, he realizes that Aura is a second generation Fullbringer, and Aura sincerely thanks Ginjō for giving her father hope. While Ginjō disagrees, as he blames himself for the deaths of the Fullbringers, he asks Aura why she works alongside a Shinigami like Tokinada. Aura replies that Tokinada wants the Fullbringers on his side to create a new world, a world where they can be "predators" again. Before they can continue, however, Tsukishima has taken advantage of the situation to use Book of the End on Yukio, and Tsukishima declares that it can allow him to discover and undo any brainwashing done on his former comrade. However, as Aura continues to smile, Tsukishima suddenly turns on Ginjō and Giriko, apologizing as he "bookmarks" them as well. 'Chapter 20' As Shūhei Hisagi exits the portal, he finds himself in an unidentified room. Initially wondering if the Dangai disrupted his transfer somehow, as Hisagi notices the Soul Society-like architecture around him, he quickly notices the different density of the surrounding Reishi and realizes he is indeed in the Valley of Screams. Furthermore, Hisagi senses a large variety of immense Reiatsu some distance beneath him, and recognizes one of them as Kenpachi Zaraki's Reiatsu. Concluding that the Gotei 13 must have acted independently on the strange events happening, Hisagi decides to investigate his surroundings.Bleach CFYOW; Chapter 20 Exploring the nearby rooms, Hisagi eventually finds a large chamber with a glass container connected to different devices in the middle. As Hisagi wonders what it is, a familiar voice replies that the container is their future throne. Hisagi turns around and discovers that the voice belongs to Hikone, who also recognizes Hisagi. While Hikone initially wonders why Hisagi is here, they eventually believe Hisagi to be Tokinada's guest. Upon hearing the name, Hisagi demands to know if Tokinada's present as well, which Hikone confirms. Hikone suggests taking Hisagi to meet Tokinada, but the child's immense, hybrid Reiatsu intimidates Hisagi. Realizing that Hikone, despite their power, really is just an innocent child, Hisagi decides to take a different approach. Hisagi asks Hikone if they're aware of what Tokinada's plans are, and while Hikone admits they don't fully understand them, the goals must be noble as Tokinada is a good person. In response, Hisagi carefully suggests if it's possible that Tokinada may have made a mistake, a distraught Hikone demands to know where Tokinada's mistake lies, so that they can see it with their very own eyes. As Hisagi tries to answer, Hikone continues by saying that even if Tokinada made a mistake to other people, he'll always be right to Hikone as to them, Tokinada is "justice". Hearing that word, Hisagi angrily interrupts a startled Hikone, but quickly apologizes for his outburst. Hisagi tries to explain that "justice" is not a word to be used lightly, but Hikone replies that justice is what the Shinigami fight for. While Hisagi tries to explain that Tokinada's justice may not be the same as that of the Gotei 13, Hikone reveals that Tokinada already explained that and that Hikone will have to fight the Shinigami. As Hikone apologizes and prepares to leave, Hisagi stops them and demands to know for what reason Hikone will fight Shinigami. Hikone replies that Tokinada explained that the Shinigami are "enemies", but Hisagi ignores them and tries to dissuade Hikone by revealing that the child will most certainly be killed by the raw might of Kenpachi Zaraki. Slightly saddened, Hikone explains that if they have to die for Tokinada, they'll accept it as their fate. In reponse, Hisagi angrily says that one should never throw their life away so trivially, to which Hikone apologizes for once again making Hisagi angry. Hisagi uses Bakudō #63 Sajō Sabaku to restrain Hikone, and says that while Tokinada may be his enemy, he doesn't consider Hikone to be one. Hikone does not understand the distinction, and breaks free of the Kido. Before Hisagi can react, Hikone uses Senka to incapacitate Hisagi. As Hisagi loses consciousness, Hikone says that they cannot win against them, Tokinada, and Aura, and asks Hisagi to remain here and rest. Meanwhile, in the Palace courtyard below, Tokinada barely manages to draw his own Zanpakutō to block Shunsui's Kageoni attack. Noticing this, Kenpachi complains that Shunsui finally initiated the fight without telling him, as he was bored from the conversation, and Ikkaku and Yumichika request Shunsui for the three of them to fight first. Before anyone can react, however, Tokinada yells Hikone's name, which immediately causes an immense Reiatsu to be suddenly sensed by everyone present. In response, all the fighters present step forward and prepare for battle, an within seconds Hikone appears before them. While Candice is nervous, Grimmjow instantly notices that, despite appearances, Hikone has undergone significant growth since their last fight. As Hikone awaits Tokinada's orders, the Noble introduces Hikone to everyone present as the Soul King of the new era. As everyone present lets that knowledge sink in, Shunsui tells Tokinada that such disrespect is unbecoming of a Noble of Soul Society, but Tokinada counters that it's the exact opposite, considering the state of the current Soul King. As Harribel studies Hikone, she only voices her disgust at Tokinada's plan to sacrifice an innocent child to such a fate. Adressing Hikone, Tokinada introduces the fighters present, and tells Hikone they will be their future subjects. An excited Hikone introduces themselves and mentions the fun they had fighting some of them before, to which Tokinada replies that Hikone should not dislike them. As Hikone acknowledges this fact, Tokinada casually orders Hikone to slaughter them all, to which a still-smiling Hikone agrees to. While Nanao is terrified of the unusual child and its immense power, Hikone simply thanks everyone for being there to fight. Wasting no time, Hikone releases their Zanpakutō: "Hatch the Deceased - Ikomikidomoe". As an immense torrent of Reiatsu pours from Ikomikidomoe, it transforms from a sword into a large, humanoid Hollow, smaller than the sword's previous release, but with far more compressed Reiatsu. Hikone once again thanks everyone for being there before immediately generating a Heilig Bogen and firing a combined Heilig Pfeil and Cero at the group. While Liltotto is shocked that Hikone could combine such incompatible techniques, the Arrancar step forward to fight Ikomikidomoe directly. Grimmjow notes that even though Ikomikidomoe resembles an Adjuchas, its power is greater than most Vasto Lorde. Harribel, however, recognizes Ikomikidomoe as an ancient and powerful Hollow from Baraggan Louisenbairn's time as ruler, but does wonder how that Hollow wound up as a Zanpakutō in Soul Society. In response, Grimmjow releases Pantera, while Harribel and Nelliel follow up with their own Resurrección. Kenpachi, noticing this, gains a desire to fight Grimmjow, but is reminded by Ikkaku and Yumichika that the Arrancar are their allies for now, so Kenpachi then wonders who of Hikone, Tokinada, and Ikomikidomoe is the strongest. While initially intimidated by Ikomikidomoe, Ikkaku and Yumichika joing Kenpachi in attacking the Hollow Zanpakutō regardless. In response, Ikomikidomoe releases a massive blast of Reiatsu that wrecks most of the courtyard and greatly injures the Arrancar, even though Harribel used a shield of water to block most of the blast. Shunsui, meanwhile used ' Kageoni' to hide himself from Ikomikidomoe's attack inside Tokinada's shadow. As Tokinada laments that the courtyard has been wrecked, he tells himself to have Aura repair it later. Shunsui comments on this, expressing his sympathies for whoever Tokinada else managed to ensnare. However, Shunsui becomes serious upon studying Ikomikidomoe, and notes that as rare as "living" Zanpakutō are, Hollow-like Zanpakutō are unheard of. Not only that, but since Hikone is the one wielding Ikomikidomoe, the sword's immense Hollow Reiatsu is being poured directly into the child, a process that normal Shinigami would be unable to survive. As Shunsui starts to understand Hikone's nature, he expresses sympathy for the child, and Tokinada gloats how it makes Hikone a perfect Soul King candidate like Ichigo or Ginjo. While Shunsui suspects Tokinada is lying to him, he proceeds to bring up an earlier conversation and asks if Tokinada was truly not responsible for the death of Nanao's mother. Tokinada confirms that, sadly, he had nothing to with it, which Shunsui considers unfortunate. While Tokinada is confused for a moment, he quickly realizes that Shunsui has activated his Yubikiri Genman technique, a game that forces those playing it to tell the truth. If any of the participants lies, they experience severe pain. Tokinada wonders why Shunsui did not use that power earlier, and decides to ask Shunsui about Nanao's Zanpakutō, Shinken Hakkyōken. As Shunsui is shocked, Tokinada reveals that the House of Tsunayashiro had always suspected that Shunsui had illegally hidden the Ise clan's sacred Zanpakutō away, but Ginrei Kuchiki had already spoken out in Shunsui's favor. Deciding to make a move, Shunsui casually asks what Tokinada's Zanpakutō is called again. When Tokinada attempts to avoid answering, Shunsui immediatly realizes that Kuten-kyōkoku is not the Zanpakutō's true name, much to Tokinada's shock. As Shunsui reveals, he suspected this because Kuten-kyōkoku is written with similar Kanji as Katen Kyōkotsu, therefore it is likely Tokinada uses a fake name to avoid drawing out his Zanpakutō's full power. Tokinada confirms this is true, and deliberately chose that name to mock Shunsui, upon which he decides to call out his true Zanpakutō. As Tokinada proceeds to chant the release command, "Sip from the four seas, the heavenly shores entwine. Equally duplicate ten thousands, and sharpen-", Shunsui attempts to stop him and stabs Tokinada, only to realize too late that Tokinada's injury is a required component for the full release of Enrakyoten. As Shunsui attempts to stop Tokinada, Enrakyoten proceeds to glow with a brilliant, silver light that temporarily blinds Shunsui, allowing Tokinada to free himself. As Shunsui quickly recovers, he notices that all the dirt and damage on the sword has disappeared, and Tokinada gloats that he will now show them the Zanpakutō of House of Tsunayashiro, one of the oldest Zanpakutō in existence, Enrakyoten. At the same time, in the space generated by Yukio's Fullbring, Aura senses that both Ikomikidomoe and Tokinada have gotten serious and unleashed their full power. While Yukio mutters that Aura's powers are a "cheat code", Aura starts mentioning Urahara's presence, before sensing that Hisagi has awakened in the throne room. Intrigued by his presence, Aura decides to confront Hisagi first. Meanwhile, in the palace courtyard, Grimmjow is furiously fighting against Ikomikidomoe while Hikone fends off attacks from the Quincy. As Grimmjow notes that Hikone has gotten stronger since their last fight, Hikone thanks him for the compliment and says it is thanks to Ikomikidomoe. Hikone then says they will become "King", to which Grimmjow responds that he shares that goal. In response, Ikomikidomoe laughs at the idea of someone as young as Grimmjow ruling over Hueco Mundo. Hearing this, Grimmjow reminisces of his time with his former Fraccion, as well as his promise to kill and devour anyone that tries to rule over him. While Grimmjow realizes that Ikomikidomoe is a dangerous opponent, his predatory instincts compel him to fight anyway. Harribel, who is present, realizes his as well, and mentions to herself that it is because of this that she never addresses herself as ruler in Grimmjow's presence. As Grimmjow reminds himself he is the King, he bears his fangs and prepares to pounce. 'Chapter 21' Characters Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III features a number of existing characters, as well as original characters created for this series of novels. They include: References Navigation Category:Books